phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
|image = |season = 2 |caption = An advertisement for the episode in a sports magazine. |production = 241 |broadcast = 101 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = August 6, 2010 |international = |xd = August 2, 2010 }} Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Mom and Dad leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge.Disney Channel TV Schedule Episode Summary It's the summer solstice and because it's the longest day of the year, stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the biggest, longest, funnest summer day of all time. But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. http://disneyxdmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/120940_0017.htm The only known stops to visit are Tokyo and India. (referred to Welcome to Tokyo (JPOP) and Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls) Songs (Place Shown After Name) (If unknown, no place is put) * I Believe We Can performed by Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan * J Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) performed by Stacy's Cousins (Kelly Hu) (Tokyo, Japan) *Rubber Bands performed by Uncle Sabu & Co. (Seth Green) (India) *Bouncin' Around The World performed by Love Händel (Jaret Reddick, Steve Zahn, Carlos Alazraqui) *City of Love performed by Isabella (Alyson Stoner) (Paris, France) *Summer Belongs to You (song) performed by Phineas, Isabella, and Candace (Vincent Martella, Alyson Stoner, Ashley Tisdale) *Follow The Sun performed by Danny Jacob *The Ballad of Klimpaloon performed by Love Händel (Jaret Reddick, Steve Zahn, Carlos Alazraqui) Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records as a digital download August 3http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pf_071410.html Disney XD press release "CHAKA KHAN, CLAY AIKEN, SETH MACFARLANE AND KEVIN SMITH GUEST STAR ON "PHINEAS AND FERB," AS NOTEWORTHY AND AMUSING EPISODES DEBUT IN AUGUST ON DISNEY XD AND DISNEY CHANNEL" End Credits List of Locations Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *At the end of the commercial, the Disney XD summer song In the Summertime by Daniel Curtis Lee and Adam Hicks from "Zeke and Luther" plays in the background. *This episode will be 1-hour long, making it the first hour long episode of the series, officially beating Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, which lasted only 45 minutes with commercials. *A portion of this episode is seen in a Disney Channel promo featuring the events and specials of the summer line-up entitled,"It's On!" *The picture shows Isabella swooning at Phineas, again showing her crush on him. Whether or not their relationship will be further explorered like Candace and Jeremy's is currently unknown. *Will premiere July 25 at Comic-Con San Diego.Comic-Con San Diego Program For July 25 *First episode that Vanessa will interact with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Phineas as well as his Big Idea. *If all the information on this episode is correct, this episode will have the record for the most song in a single episode: 8 songs, beating both Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! and Wizard of Odd; both episodes only had 7 songs. *'Goof': In the music video Bouncin Around The World, Candace's socks appear on Isabella and Isabella's socks appear on Candace. Continuity *Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan are seen wearing Summer All The Time Collection. ("Run Away Runway") Allusions *'Around the World in Eighty Days' - Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends set out to fly around the entire world in just one day. *'Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa' - Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends board a repaired airplane in the hopes of using it to fly back to Danville. *'E.T.' - In the commercial, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are seen on flying bikes, a reference to the famous scene in. E.T. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy/Stacy's Cousins *Steve Zahn as Swampy (singing off-camera) *Jaret Reddick as Danny (singing off-camera) *Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi (singing off-camera) *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Tyler Mann as Carl *Clay Aiken as Himself *Chaka Khan as Herself *Seth Green as Uncle Sabu References Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes